


kiss her stupid

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: in retrospect, it was a little over the top for ladybug to tell chat noir to 'kiss her stupid'. marinette isn't sure she could handle that from adrien.(prompt 1 = as a hello)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495





	kiss her stupid

Things were different now, because Marinette knew what it was like to kiss Chat Noir.

To kiss  _ Adrien _ .

She ruminated this fact the whole walk to school, and some more as she unlocked her locker. Her heart swelled with her newest title —  _ girlfriend!  _ She suppressed a giggle — and Marinette took a moment to catch her breath, both hands inside of her locker.

Closing her eyes, she unfolded the memory, like a lover's shirt. Pressed her face into it. Took its essence in deeply but quickly so as not to waste the scent.

Slickness on her lower lip. Her nose brushing another. His hands around her waist and hers on his shoulders and how his bell interrupted their shaky breaths and joining, parting, joining mouths with a gleeful  _ ting! _

Pulling back in surprise, catching his eyes, laughing. Kissing some more. Faltering precision and lazy unions where sometimes she pecked his chin and sometimes he the corner of her lips.

"I wanna be your boyfriend," Chat Noir had said after a while, when Ladybug had her dizzy, kiss-drunk head on his shoulder and he was stroking her back. "I want to kiss you all the time, Marinette."

And she exhaled deeply, trying not to giggle, and adjusted herself to put her cheek by his pulse. "Yes. Yes. You can kiss me stupid every day."

Thinking about it made Marinette smack her forehead. He had been so nice about it, tilting her head up so they could kiss again, but she must have sounded so lovesick.  _ Kiss her stupid?  _ Really? 

Marinette's hand slid from her forehead down to her lips. 

It was so easy to kiss under the masks.

But kissing  _ without them _ ? Could she? One kiss from neat-haired, white-shirted, green-eyed Adrien would be enough to kiss her stupid.

Marinette hadn't realised how bad she was blushing until she stepped back into the coolness of the locker room.

Where two arms wrapped around her middle, and she was drawn into a chest, into an embrace, into the scent that clung to her hair and skin all of last night.

"Hey." Adrien nosed her ear. "I love you."

Marinette whipped around and buried her face into his collarbone. He hugged her tight, laughing.


End file.
